An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create a surveillance zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be fastened to the monitored item, such as a garment or article of clothing. If the monitored item enters the surveillance zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating unauthorized removal of the monitored item from the controlled area.
Security tags are typically attached to the article of clothing using a metal tack having a large head. During attachment operations, the tack may be inserted through the clothing fabric and into a tack shank hole in the security tag where the tack shank is securely retained. During detachment operations, the tag may be released from the security tag and the garment at the point of sale.
Security tags may generally comprise one of two types. One type of security tag may be designed for reuse. For example, a security tag may be detached from the monitored item at the point of sale in a manner that does not substantially harm the integrity of the security tag, either externally or internally. Once detached, the reusable tag may be reattached to another item. Another type of security tag may be designed for single use. For example, a security tag may be detached from the monitored item at the point of sale in a manner that typically harms the integrity of the security tag. Once detached, a single-use security tag cannot be reattached again to another item.
Both types of security tags may be unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. For example, conventional reusable security tags may be relatively expensive since they are made to be durable enough to withstand the rigors of continuous attaching and detaching from monitored items. Single-use security tags, however, may not be economical, or secure enough to meet the design constraints for a given security system. Consequently, there may be a need for an improved EAS system to solve these and other problems.